Tristezas y alegrías
by Lady Cid
Summary: Siempre se tienen sorpresas agradables, a pesar de las tristezas.


_Como siempre, Saint Seiya y ninguno de los personajes mencionados, a parte de Danae, me pertenece._

**Alegrías y tristezas**

18 de noviembre de 1987

Habían pasado algunos días desde el fin de la Guerra Santa y se veía como estaba reconstruyéndose de a poco el Santuario de Atenea después de ese episodio. Había demasiada tristeza y todos los sobrevivientes de esa batalla que no estaban inconscientes ayudaban a las reconstrucciones de los enormes edificios. Entre ellos estaba una escudera algo extraña. La chica era baja de estatura, con el cabello castaño, casi negro y muy corto, la piel blanca y pecosa, los ojos castaños que llevaban espejuelos. Iba vestida a la espartana, con un vestido color azul marino. La mirada de la mujer era muy triste, aunque lucía tranquila. Su nombre era Danae.

Esta muchacha, actualmente no tenía señor a quien servir. El suyo había sido de los primeros muertos y lo peor de todo es que prácticamente nadie lo lloraba, aunque nunca fue una mala persona. Su señor era Aldebarán de Tauro. Por lo que supo la sierva, a través de los guerreros sobrevivientes, fue que el único de sus compañeros que lo había llorado había sido Mu de Aries, y esto no le pareció una casualidad, Aldebarán y Mu habían sido buenos amigos y Danae los quería muchísimo a ambos. Los extrañaba, aunque Aldebarán y ella discutieran seguido.

Ahora la escudera trataba de consolar al pequeño Kiki, el antiguo aprendiz de Mu, pero no hallaba manera. Normalmente le tocaba la guitarra y le cantaba canciones infantiles, mas ahora no se sentía con ánimos de cantar las alegres canciones de niños de su país, México. Simplemente abrazaba al niño y lo dejaba llorar, hasta que la llamaban para que ayudase con las piedras, a servir a los Santos cansados o lo que fuera.

Luego, al caer la tarde, se iba al Rodorio y se encerraba a escuchar música, porque así dejaba fluir las emociones. La depresión que la atacaba desde que se había enterado de que el patriarca era un impostor y que el impostor era la persona que más admiraba desde los siete años, se había manifestado con mayor fuerza estos días. Saori, la encarnación de la diosa Atenea, le había ordenado ir de nuevo al psiquiatra. "No te voy a encerrar en el hospital. Solamente deseo que te aumenten la dosis del antidepresivo que estás tomando, porque te noto demasiado decaída" le había dicho la joven deidad.

—Es obvio… no puedo sentirme feliz después de este golpe tan duro, pero la señorita Atenea tiene razón. Tal vez aumentando la dosis deje de pensar en estupideces, aunque odio depender de estas madres para animarme un poco— habló así para referirse a las pastillas que tomaba. —Espero solamente que esto del aumento del medicamento sea temporal, porque es obvio que voy a depender de la medicina por el resto de mi vida. Eso nos dijo el médico a Mu, Aldebarán y a mí. Aunque dijo que podría ir disminuyendo conforme mejorara.

Mientras tenía ese monólogo consigo misma, se oía de fondo la Marcha Fúnebre Si bemol menor de Chopin. Aunque la melodía podía parecer depresiva, a la joven parecía calmarla mucho. La ayudaba a llorar y a evitar el suicidio, el cual intentó después de los hechos de la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Y todo por la depresión.

Al fin decidió tomarse un día para ir con el mentado psiquiatra ese. Y sí, habían decidido aumentarle la dosis. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor y por alguna extraña razón tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían esos días. Llevó su guitarra y fue hacia la casa de Aries. Kiki estaba triste aún pero cuando oyó las notas que salían de las cuerdas y la voz de la escudera, sonrió.

—Volviste, Danae— le dijo con tono un poco más feliz del que había salido de sus labios esos días. —Me alegra que toques la guitarra. ¿Me cantas la canción esa de "Naranja dulce…"? No entiendo ni jota de lo que cantas, pero me gusta oír tu voz, y la extrañé estos días.

—Por supuesto. ¿Sabes, Kiki? Tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno pasará este día. No sé que sea, pero será algo bueno.

—Los dioses te oigan. Ojalá Zeus reviviese al maestro Mu y al señor Aldebarán, para que sonriéramos un poquito más— el chiquillo pelirrojo decía esto inocentemente y la escudera lo escuchaba, rogando que eso fuera el buen presentimiento.

—Lo que sea será bueno, estoy segura. Si es solamente el consuelo de que todo estará bien, aunque ellos no vuelvan a estar entre nosotros, con eso estaré bien servida. Las cosas suceden por algo. Por lo pronto espero que Seiya esté mejor. Su estado me preocupa y veo a la señorita Atenea muy triste—Danae le revolvió los cabellos a Kiki y se levantó. Decidió ponerse a limpiar los templos de Aries y Tauro, para que no le dijesen que estaba de ociosa, ya que este día no tenía ganas de usar la lengua afilada que mostraba normalmente.

Volvió a sonreírle al muchacho, antes de oír el susurrar del viento, y ponerse a cantar, mientras limpiaba los grandes templos. Kiki la ayudaba, pero se detuvo.

—Danae, los dioses me han oído. Los Santos están vivos.

—Ya lo comprobaré, pequeño… por ahora, sigo limpiando. Si el señor Aldebarán vuelve y ve sucio su templo, enloquecerá— sonrió y pensó que era demasiado pronto, pero así eran las cosas, tendía a no ser muy creyente de los milagros. Era como ese tal apóstol Tomás, del cual había leído en la Biblia: hasta no ver, no creer.

—¡No me tomes por loco, mujer! ¡Danae!

Pero la chica no escuchaba al lemuriano. Simplemente seguía con la limpieza…

Unas horas después, estaba desmayada porque vio al Santo de Tauro con vida.

—No creí que mi chiflada sierva se desmayaría por verme vivo… demonios…

—Danae no aguanta emociones fuertes, Aldebarán— afirmó Mu.

Kiki tuvo razón. Los Santos dorados estaban vivitos y coleando.

**Tómese esto como una precuela de El comienzo de una amistad y Una definición de respeto. Tal vez, baje las historias y las convierta en una sola, porque veo que sin querer estoy haciendo una especie de historias interconectadas. No, esta vez no apareció Saga y está bien así.**


End file.
